Crushes and Crushing
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: Kirihara Akaya has had a crush on a girl since his first year but has never confessed in fear that he might get rejected. That's where Yanagi Reina and the other tennis regulars come in. KiriharaOC, hints of HiyoshiOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, if i did it would never end!**

**Yay, new story, actually i had this idea in my head for some time now. Hope you like it! PLease, tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Kirihara Akaya slid down the wall he was leaning against; the support that his legs gave him was gone. Her voice kept ringing in his head giving him a head-throbbing headache. _"Never even given him a thought."_

The junior felt like he was going to cry. His head was spinning and he couldn't think straight. He had prepared this day several months in advance. He gotten everything ready, everything had been perfect just for this moment. Everything from his speech to her favorite flowers. But everything that had been so perfect had been ruined by just that one sentence that came out of her lips.

"Red roses?" Kirihara lifted his throbbing head to find a brown haired girl that he knew oh to well mocking him. "Never knew you to be the cliché type like Yagyuu-sempai. Maybe you've been around him too much. Please tell me you're not leaving tennis for golf?"

"Shut up," Kirihara attempted to glare daggers at the girl whose smile slowly fell into a frown.

"Geez," she sat down next to him, leaning against the wall to get comfy. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't!" Kirihara snapped.

"Oh shut up, Kirihara," Kirihara looked up again but this time found a blue haired girl and another second year girl with maroon hair. "You didn't even try asking her! So it's your own fault! Don't go taking out your misery on others! The only reason she would reject you is because you took so damn long to ask! Gosh, you're so emo!"

"Ami," the maroon haired girl warned her friend.

"What? Some one needs to knock some sense into that emo boy! I bet the next thing he's going to do is cut himself!" The blunette, Ami, replied sternly.

"Kirihara-kun, maybe if you ask her, she'll say yes," the maroon haired girl addressed Kirihara directly and timidly, completing ignoring her friend's outburst. "You know how girls say stuff they don't mean just to get the approval of their friends."

"Well put, Hana," the first girl clapped with a smirk.

"Uh, you heard that?" Kirihara paled. The three girls nodded.

"Who didn't?" the first girl and Ami replied as if it was obvious.

"It's okay, just ask her and I'm sure she'll say yes," Hana smiled softly, trying to rebuild his confidence which had been severely hurt in the last hour.

"Thanks," Kirihara gave a weak smile, "It's good to know there is at least one nice, sane person in your groupie."

"And here I was going to offer you my help in asking out your so called 'dream soul mate'," the brown haired girl pretended to look offended. "But, since I'm not nice, my services are obviously not needed."

The girl stood up and motioned that she was about to leave, but Kirihara grabbed her wrist to stop her, " "No! Please, I need your help, Yanagi-san!"

The girl smirked evilly, "Alright but you have to do exactly what I say." Kirihara nodded. "Well, then, see ya," with a wink she and the other two girl disappeared down the hallway.

Kirihara smacked himself, _what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?_

* * *

"So you're helping Kirihara ask his crush out? Man, Reina, you have your work cut out for you this time," a black haired third year carelessly took a drink of water, spilling some on her face and tennis uniform in the process.

"Not at all, I have all my calculations done already," the brown haired girl, Reina, smirked. Her eyes were closed, or semi-closed as the third year found out ages ago, which showed she was deep in thought. "I got Namiko together with her crush, Fuji Yuuta, didn't I, Rin?"

The third year, Rin, raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Last time I checked they were just good friends."

"Ahh, Rin, time will show," Reina replied. "But, Rin, according to my data, there is a 99 percent chance that Kirihara Akaya will be dating his crush by the end of the month, with my help of course. And they will stay together for at least another four months. And you know how my forecasts are hardly ever wrong."

Cocking her head to one side, Rin raised her eyebrow again, "Is that so? Because my forecast is a bit different." With a wink, she added, "And my forecasts are _never_ wrong."

Yanagi Reina's eyes shot wide open.


	2. Sleep deprived idiot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but i'm getting tired of writing this so many times.........**

**Chapter 2! Pretty short, but please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

The black haired boy picked his head up from the table and opened his drooping eyes to gaze at the three girls in front of him. "What do you want from me now? Can't you let me sleep?"

"Kirihara, we have to start on your make over," Reina smirked evilly.

"Make-over?" His sleepy mind was trying to comprehend her words. "I wanna sleep!"

"Oh, stop whining, may be you should have slept last night instead of playing video games all night," Ami retorted.

"Ami," Reina sent her a look that said be quiet. "Kirihara, before we get started, I need to lay down some rules."

"Ugh, I hate rules," Kirihara replied as he snuggled his head into his arms.

"Number one: You must obey my every command," Reina began ignoring the boy's comment. It didn't really matter anyway. "Number two: You have to call me Yanagi-sensei at all times. Number three," she took a rolled up newspaper and smacked him on the head with it, "Never, and I mean, NEVER sleep while I'm talking!"

"Okay, okay!" Kirihara tried to wake himself up. "How many rules are there anyways?"

"Four," Ami and Hana chorused.

"Then what's the fourth rule?" Kirihara asked.

"Obey all rules," Reina smirked. "Simple enough, even for you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Says you," Reina and Ami replied simultaneously.

* * *

"Yanagi-sempai," Kirihara called out tiredly to the Data Master.

"Yes, Kirihara?" Renji turned around to face the boy.

"Your sister is killing me."

"You're the one who made the deal with the devil."

" That's not what I'm here for!"

"Then what are you here for?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kirihara stomped off.

"Ah, how love can ruin one," Niou commented as he appeared beside Renji. "I'd never imagine that Kirihara would go as far as put up with the she-devil for a crush."

"What did you call my sister?" Renji asked icily as he opened his eyes to glare at the trickster.

"Nothing!" Niou ran as far away as possible so that it wouldn't count as him skipping practice.

* * *

"Step one of your reformation is that you need to stop playing video games all night with Niou," Reina began.

"Well, actually they're not really video games. They're more like computer games since we play them online and we can chat at the same time," Kirihara corrected.

"Whatever they are called, sleep instead. They create bags under your eyes and make you look like a sleep deprived idiot." Reina snapped.

"Okay, okay, no more late night gaming. What else?" Kirihara inquired.

"That's all for now. We'll take this step by step," Reina replied. "Plus, I need to research some more."

Kirihara nodded to signal that he understood.


End file.
